Mis manos, tus besos
by angelsarima
Summary: Así es, te odio Rokudo Mukuro por todo lo que me has hecho, pero te aprecio por todo lo que me has dado. Te quiero a mi manera, eres importante en mi vida de la misma forma...Te mordere hasta la muerte. Hibari POV


Holas de nuevo! YAY estoy de vuelta plop! Se que prometi que el proximo fanfic que publicaria seria el largo y enorme y full lemon, pero por alguna razon de la nada, en medio de mi vida entre en la universidad muchas cosas ocurren (como quedarte aburrida en medio de la clase y dormir y soñar XD), pero ayudo en algo. De la nada surgio un lindo...no sabria como llamarlo, ni siquiera se si puedo llamarlo rating M, pero es algo

Este fanfic si es un one-shoot, no hay mucho lemon como el anterior, pero es que tambien es un Hibari-POV! no me pidan mucho! Es imposible que este hombre sienta algo...aunque tal vez no... fufufu. Principlamente queria enfocar sus sentimientos (si es que los tiene) hacia Mukuro o mejor dicho a la clase de vida que lleva y sus recuerdos con el. Espero que no lo haya hecho muy OC y sobre todo que les guste

Ana- neechan! Este fanfic esta en parte dedicado hacia ti! por ser mas que mi consejera y supervisora XD Eres mi YBF (adivina q significa XD)

El fanfic largo esta en camino! No se desanimen y por favor dejen reviews T-T!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hibari POV

Estas manos son las que están destinadas a ponerte fin. Ya que soy yo quien ha jurado morderte hasta la muerte algún día. Y sin embargo, hasta el último de nuestros días tú siempre las has acariciado, lamido, mordido y besado, mis manos. Siempre tan delicadas a pesar de lo que guardan, siempre tan puras e indefensas frente a ti, el único que las entiende; y aun así en cualquier otro momento siempre están llenas de sangre, de marcas de muerte

-Mis besos están dirigidos a los lugares más delicados de tu cuerpo- recuerdo todavía tus palabras durante nuestros encuentros- A los lugares más suaves y vulnerables

-No recuerdo que mis manos sean uno de esos lugares- solía contestar

-Todo lo contrario- contestabas- Lo que tus manos ocultan detrás de sus marcas, son una delicadeza exquisita, siempre serán vulnerables ante mi y suaves ante mi tacto- sonreías

Cuanto tiempo puede ya haber pasado. No recuerdo la ultima vez que me lo hallas dicho, que te halla visto. El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, cada uno ha crecido, seguido su vida, distanciándose del otro al mismo tiempo

-No se cuando pueda volver Hibari- fueron tus ultimas palabras- No se cuanto dure la misión- te volteaste dándome la espalda- Pero no lo olvides…- suspiraste- Solo en tus manos voy a ser capaz de morir- y sonreíste

En aquel momento, en nuestra despedida, ni siquiera sentí deseos de luchar contigo como frecuentemente solíamos. Desde que te fuiste la soledad ha vuelto a rodearme, la soledad que tú mismo me arrebataste hace algunos años, me la retornaste con tu partida. No me molesta, me agrada, estoy volviendo a ser quien solía ser, salvo por tu ausencia, tu presencia hace falta, en toda la familia, y a mi… me hace falta los tan intensos deseos que solía tener de morderte hasta la muerte

-Siempre lo haces…- comentaste una vez después de un largo encuentro, mientras me tenias en tus brazos- Siempre terminas mordiéndome hasta la muerte

No logre entonces entender a que te referías, hasta el día siguiente, que te encontré recién salido del baño con marcas tanto rojas como heridas en torno a tu cuerpo siempre delgado y perfecto

-No te lo dije anoche?- preguntaste

La visión que me exhibiste entonces fue uno de los momentos más excitantes entre nosotros. Fue inevitable no volver a tener sexo, inevitable que no me tomaras, inevitable que no vuelvas a tomar mis manos, como siempre…

-Tu cuerpo me quiere-creo que han sido las únicas palabras profundas que te dedicado en la vida, en aquellos momentos- Mas te vale que nunca lo olvide- nunca faltaba la amenaza

-Por supuesto- era tu típica respuesta

Según la familia Millfiore estas muerto, según la familia Vongola posees un búho mientras tu cuerpo sigue en la prisión de Vindice, pero si aquello es verdad, entonces quien has sido hasta entonces, en todo momento que has estado a mi lado. A quien has poseído, a quien has pedido permiso, a quien has obligado…

-No te preocupes por ello- tu voz en recuerdos vuelve a surgir en mi mente- Siempre que estoy contigo soy una ilusión verdadera- no lo decías con la intención de hacerme sentir mal, sino con el deseo de responder a mis interrogantes- …y mi cuerpo en prisión lo siente, mi cuerpo real siente tu tacto, siente tu presencia y tu ser

-Por que tendría que importarme algo tan insignificante como ello- respondí- Si sabes bien que lo tienes prohibido- sacaba mis tonfas- Tienes prohibido…- y sin terminar la frase comenzaba a enfrentarte

Hace poco soñé de nuevo contigo. Ha pasado tiempo desde que me acostumbre a hacerlo, pero ha sido la primera vez que lo he sentido tan real, en aquel lugar que guarda tantos momentos de odio intenso así como descontrol excesivo, y deseos intenso de alimentarnos del otro, volvíamos a encontrarnos, peleado

-Me llamaste…- han sido en el tus primeras palabras y a continuación me tomabas en brazos- y por eso vine…

Tus palabras no son capaces de hacer que las cosas entre nosotros cambien. La clase de vida de cada uno ha cambiado por no decir que siempre ha sido contradictoria. Ya no me basta ni en sueños encontrarte, ni en sueños desearte, ni en sueños…

-Ya no me basta…- son las palabras que solté en medio de tu abrazo

-Mi presencia?- preguntaste separándote ligeramente

-Tu mentira, tu cuerpo, todo es una ilusión. Sabes que siempre las he odiado

El sueño no ha podido quedar atrás desde esa noche. No has vuelto a presentarte hasta hoy, en ningún lado, ni siquiera con la familia. Somos un caso perdido. Por primera vez en la vida me estoy preocupando por ti, bajo la excusa de morderte hasta la muerte con permiso de Tsuna por dejar a un lado tu rol como guardián. Donde estas?

-Estas celoso?- me sorprende a mi mismo recordar aquella pregunta

-Celoso de que?- pregunte entonces mas que notoriamente molesto antes de lo que dijiste

-De que haya aceptado el rol como guardián de Tsunayoshi

-Ambos lo somos…- y entonces recordé a la vez por que lo decías "Acepte el rol de guardián de la niebla para tener más oportunidad de poseer tu cuerpo…"

-No tienes que- me interrumpiste al leer mi expresión- Ahora mismo no quiero nada mas que tu presencia cerca de la mía. En este rincón de oscuridad donde me encuentro…

-Tú eres mi único objetivo - te di a entender al sellar mis labios contra los tuyos antes de que pudieras completar tu cursi frase

"Tú eres mi única luz…"

Viajando alrededor del mundo oí la noticia. Chrome Dokuro y tus subordinados desobedecieron órdenes de Tsuna y bajo tu comando trataron de rescatarte. Fallaron, pero por culpa de tu propio plan

-Si quisieras escapar realmente lo habrías hecho hace tiempo- le dije al búho que poseías cuando lo encontré en uno de mis viajes frente a mi ventana. Poco después de oír el fracaso del plan

-Estas tratando de dar a entender que en verdad quiero seguir allí todo el tiempo- me daba entender tu mirada. Entre nosotros ya no hay necesidad de palabras

-Que estas esperando?

-Tu intento

Ha pasado tiempo desde entonces. De seguro ya te has cansado de esperar y por eso has puesto tu plan en marcha. Tu objetivo puede que sea diverso, pero tu meta final es una sola. Bajo la excusa de querer poder, bajo la excusa de odiar el mundo de la mafia, tu verdadero objetivo es uno solo….

-La próxima vez que me veas ya no seré el mismo- te he dicho esta noche que finalmente he vuelto a soñar contigo. Esta vez nos encontramos en mi cuartel, a la entrada hacia el jardín, bajo el árbol de sakuras que solo con mi permiso deberías de poder entrar

-Que tienes en mente?

-Es lo único que necesitas saber

-Que me ocultas, Kyoya?- me has llamado por mi nombre, finalmente

Sin darte tiempo a continuar he acallado tu boca en un arrebato desesperado y a la vez intenso de besos. No te has negado, tú también has estado desde hace tiempo necesitado. Entonces por qué? Por qué no has venido hacia mi antes?

-Esta será la ultima vez que te vea?- me has preguntado mientras has estado despojándome de mi ropa

-Es la ultima vez que me veras como soy- ha sido lo único que he contestado

-Vas a extrañarme?- no ha dejado de sorprenderme tu pregunta en momentos tan intensos como estos

No soy capaz de mentirte mas, sin embargo no soy capaz de serte sincero todavía. Estoy cansado de tus mentiras, estoy cansado de esta vida

-Mukuro…- ha sido lo único que ha salido de mis labios mientras finalmente he sentido tu cuerpo invadir el mío de nuevo

Por qué? Hasta hoy en día vivo encerrado en una mentira, en una ilusión. Se supone que soy libre de elegir lo que quiero y aun así no dejo de lucir débil y vulnerable ante tu tacto, ante tu cercanía. Te odio Mukuro, odio lo que me has hecho

-Kyoya…- llamas mi nombre una y otra vez mientras me envistes, mientras vuelves hacerme tuyo

Recién me percato de que mi mano ha sido tomada de nuevo por la tuya. Mientras me envistes, en medio del placer y la pasión, ciegamente siento tus caricias en mi cuerpo, de nuevo en mis manos, de nuevo son acariciadas, besadas y mordidas

Ninguno de los dos ha soportado lo suficiente, cuanto hemos extrañado la presencia del otro nos ha llevado al borde de la locura y con tu mano entrelazada con la mía me has llenado, te he manchado

-Te prometo una cosa Hibari- me has dicho justo después de nuestro encuentro

-No necesito de tus palabras- he contestado a cambio, estoy cansado de esta vida, de tus mentiras, de tus palabras…

-Escúchame, no pienso repetirlo

He hecho una mueca de disgusto, pero no he vuelto a hablar, ya ni siquiera he vuelto a mirarte

-Cuando regreses de donde quiera que vengas, estaré esperándote.- me has dicho, yo me he quedado callado sin entender de la manera que deseas tus palabras- Me tendrás frente a ti como se debe

Ha sido uno de los sueños más reales que he tenido

A partir de hoy ha comenzado una nueva historia. A partir de hoy ya no estaré contigo. Tengo los días contados hasta que conmigo suceda lo mismo que con la familia. Lo primero que veras cuando vuelvas encontrarte libre sin embargo, no será la persona que conoces, sino el mismo muchacho del que hace muchos años te burlaste

-Estoy celoso…- son las ultimas palabras que estoy aprovechando en decir mientras me encuentro al borde de mi tiempo, en medio de un enfrentamiento- Te lo encargo…

Cualquiera que me viera en ese momento supondría que aquellas palabras estaban dirigidas al hombre con el que me enfrentaba. Están mal. Estoy celoso porque no voy a ser yo quien vea el final de toda la historia, de cómo terminara esta guerra. Pero sobre todo porque no voy a ser yo quien te vea cuando estés libre por primera vez, en cambio…

"Hibari…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuanto tiempo puede haber pasado. Ninguno de los dos ha medido el tiempo. Siento como si en aquella barrera del tiempo hubieran pasado años, así que así es como tú has de haber de sentirte durante casi 10

He oído, de los mismos que despidieron a nuestros seres de 10 años atrás, que has sido liberado. Sin interés, pero con claros recuerdos de esta batalla en ese tiempo debido al cambio de historia, me he alejado del grupo, sin ni siquiera mostrar interés en el gran cambio. Has sido libre eso es lo único que me importa

A paso firme pero no muy rápido llego a la central Vongola, según lo poco que escuche mientras me alejaba todavía te quedaban unos días allí. Antes de que vuelvas intentar huir, de tu condena, de la familia, de…

Es extraño, no siento tu presencia por ningún lado. Desde que he ingresado a la base he logrado identificar por el olor a bestia la ubicación de tus subordinados, pero no el tuyo. Chrome Dokuro esta con ellos, puedo sentirlo, pero no deja de sorprenderme que sea la única capaz de mirarme a la cara, la única que sabe de nuestras vidas

-No esta aquí- me dice con extraña tranquilidad pero con una seguridad inusualmente característica en ella- Te esta esperando, donde te prometió

Con solo un gesto no muy notorio de agradecimiento me he alejado en dirección contraria, hacia el lugar que me ha mandado. Es imposible creer que sea allí donde me estés esperando. No es ni tiempo de sakuras, ni mucho menos el patio de mi mansión se encuentra en un buen estado después de tantos cambios. Entonces por qué me acerco a el con un paso mas rápido, por qué mi corazón late mientras mas me acerco, por qué mis manos están volviéndose puños, por qué estoy recuperando el deseo de morderte hasta la muerte justo ahora

No hay nadie en la mansión. Ni la presencia de Kusakabe, ni la tuya. Me estas engañando de nuevo. Me encuentro parado frente a la puerta corrediza que debería abrirse y dar directo al jardín, al árbol que nos caracteriza, al lugar que nos encontramos justo antes de partir

"Me tendrás ante ti como se debe…"

Todavía recuerdo tu entupida promesa, todavía recuerdo, debido al cambio de acontecimientos con nuestros seres del pasado, mi primera impresión al verte. Cuanto te odiaba, y cuanto a la vez deseaba algo más que tu muerte

Me rindo aun sin abrir la puerta. No puedo seguir creyendo en tus mentiras, no puedo seguir jugando contigo. Estoy a punto de darme la vuelta y alejarme de aquel lugar, pero justo antes de dar el primer paso de retiro algo me detiene. No es un sonido, no es una voz, no eres tú, sino el pétalo de sakura que esta cayendo al ritmo del viento frente a mis ojos. Ni siquiera he abierto la puerta y ya se que se viene

Lo primero que veo, no eres tú, al igual que mis expectativas. Lo primero que caracteriza aquel jardín sigue siendo aquel árbol de sakuras, que milagrosamente fuera de época se encuentra en su más bello esplendor

-Sabes que siempre he odiado tus ilusiones- son mis palabras de saludo hacia la sombra que puedo distinguir atrás del árbol que ante mi se presenta

-Kufufufufu- me pregunto hace cuanto tiempo habrá sido la ultima vez que te oí reír así- Hibari…- me llamas caminando del árbol hacia mi

Es el momento perfecto para atacarte. Te encuentras desarmado y vulnerable, te encuentras débil y pareces inofensivo, pero me encuentro a mi mismo odiando el hecho de que yo me encuentre en tu mismo estado y peor aun que no deje de sentir mi cuerpo erizarse ante tu próxima cercanía

-Cumplí mi promesa- comentas parándote y deteniéndote ya frente a mi con tu típica sonrisa, llena de burla y de sarcasmo

No contesto con palabras, ya no las necesito, una sola mueca habla por mí

Ya no tengo fuerzas y capaz aunque tenga la voluntad, al momento que me has envuelto en un abrazo, con tu verdadero cuerpo finalmente he perdido ante el gesto. Me abrazas de espalda, tal como el sueño en el que te dije que no me bastaba tu ilusión. Comienzas a besarme con una dulzura y pasión característica de nuestros encuentras con tus ilusiones, ahora ya no lo son

Pero sobre todo, finalmente siento a tu verdadera mano tomar la mía y acariciarla, mimarla, besarla, lamerla y por primera vez no la muerdes, solo te dedicas a engreírla. Mi cuerpo no sabe lo que quiere, yo personalmente ya no se lo que quiero, Mukuro…

-Kyoya…- mi nombre de tus labios ha colmado el vaso

-Mukuro….- llamo tu nombre y me dejo llevar por las sensaciones que solo tu cuerpo real puede causar en el mío. Cuanto te he extrañado, en todo sentido, cuanto he esperado este momento, en el que por primera vez en la vida te tenga frente a mi como se debe, para que me demuetres que nuestra relación nunca fueron solo ilusiones

Así es, te odio por todo lo que me has hecho, pero te aprecio por todo lo que me has dado. Te quiero a mi manera, eres importante en mi vida de la misma forma. Y mientras tus manos sigan con la mías, mis manos serán las que siempre recibirán tus besos, tu caricias, tu afecto…

Mukuro….ai….

OWARI

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

T-T termino. No mne queda mucho que agregar, salvo de que por favor dejen reviews! (es mucho pedir?...si....T-T)

Mi fanfic largo esta en camino, prometo que valdra la pena leerlo, ojala este tambien. Espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan desangrado tanto como neechan (aunq a decir verdad ella se desangra x todo lo que escribo) Muchas gracias!


End file.
